


Resident Evil Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for Resident Evil, posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Ada Wong/Reader, Albert Wesker/Reader, Billy Coen/Reader, Brad Vickers/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/Brad Vickers/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Chris Redfield/Reader, Claire Redfield/Reader, Hunk/reader, Jack Krauser/Reader, Jill Valentine/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Luis Sera/Reader, Marvin Branagh/Reader, Parker Luciani/Reader, Sherry Birkin/Reader, Steve Burnside/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Affectionate S/O

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Leon, Chris, Carlos, Brad, Billy, Steve, Wesker

** Leon: **

-He really likes affection  
-Hugs? He’s already holding you. Kisses? He’s putting on lip balm right now. Wanna cuddle? Great, he just cleared his schedule for the day.  
-Only show him affection if you’re ready for it to be equally returned because once you start holding him he will **not** let you go  
-Absolutely LIVES for hugs in the early hours of the morning. To him, the only thing better is holding you as you fall asleep together  
-Just wrap your arms around him whenever and he’ll immediately drop whatever he’s doing to hold you

** Chris: **

-He’s pretty affectionate too, but will push you away if you’re interrupting his work :(  
-Very much enjoys laying on the sofa with you, just basking in each other’s company. He’ll go so soft if you run your hands through his hair and let him fall asleep  
-After a mission, he’ll absolutely melt if you kiss his cheeks & wrap your arms around his waist  
-In the mornings if you cuddle him he’ll complain for like a minute before he tells you that you brought this on yourself and just doesn’t let go until your boss calls to ask where you are

** Carlos: **

-Another very affectionate one  
-If you come up to him at any time of the day and kiss him, he’s pulling you to the sofa to cuddle and you can’t escape otherwise he’ll pout & whine  
-He’ll always return your affection, but if he’s working he’ll just pull you onto his lap and hold you while he gets the job done  
-Go up to him with your arms open for a hug and he’s putting down anything in his hands to hold you  
-You did this once when he was making breakfast and the burning food set off the fire alarm  
-But yeah he loves you and he loves affection, give him more pls

** Brad: **

-He doesn’t mind affection like hugs and kisses so long as it’s not in public  
-Holds your hand in public but blushes like a cherry if you do anything else  
-But ugh his hugs are so?? good??? Honestly he’s the best hugger on this list  
-Freezes up if you hug him when he’s not expecting it but he gets this huge happy grin and buries his face in your neck or your hair and it’s so comforting  
-Just hold him please he’ll love you forever

** Billy: **

-For someone so charismatic & soft, he really isn’t used to affection  
-Every time you do anything, he’s the shocked pikachu meme  
-But he really really loves seeing your happy face when you hold onto him, so he’ll pull you close while continuing with his tasks and stuff  
-Lowkey grateful if you interrupt his work with kisses and/or hugs  
-It’s not that he hates his work, it’s just that he cares about your smile more than some new mission

** Steve: **

-He’ll start arguing the second you hug him  
-Sure, he loves having you hold him, but he can’t let anyone know that  
-If he upsets you he’s immediately doing a 360 into hugsville because he does love you he’s just a bit of a tsundere

** Wesker: **

-Phat oof  
-Hugging him could go one of two ways; either he huffs but hugs you back, or he’s pushing you away before you can touch him  
-Kisses are the same, but if you run your hands through his hair he’s putty in your hands baby  
-Just don’t do it in public because he will give you a lecture ~~and punish you later~~


	2. Oblivious S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters; Ada, Claire, Luis, Sherry, Marvin

** Ada: **

-She really doesn’t make it easy for you  
-Not one to really flirt as such, but make subtle advances to let you know how she feels  
-It’s very cryptic though and you have to be a master to pick up on it  
-Initially finds it amusing but then it’s suddenly been a year and you haven’t figured it out yet so she takes you to a swanky restaurant  
-If you still don’t pick up on it, she’ll sigh and tell you  
- **“You do realise this is a date, right?”** “What?” **“A date. We’re going on one next Friday, too.”** “Oh- okay!”

** Claire: **

-Not as bad as her brother at flirting, but there is definitely some room for improvement  
-Especially with pick up lines  
-She’s great at subtlety, but not at openly telling you how she feels  
-God forbid she asks Leon  
-She’ll probably end up getting you flowers and chocolates that spell your name  
-Could also take you on a park walk even in snowy weather and make snow angels

** Leon: **

-An absolute dork  
-He can be a flirting god sometimes, but if he really falls for someone, he is just an absolute m e s s  
-The good thing is he’ll realise you’re oblivious and not ignoring him really quickly  
-A little surprised, but will try to make it obvious from there on out  
-It really isn’t obvious at all, he’s making things worse  
-Forgive him, he’s stupid  
-He’s really sweet though and will buy you flowers to surprise you with at work  
-Eventually he’s quite bummed out because you still don’t pick up on it so he just goes and tells you

** Sherry: **

-She gets so flustered so quickly when trying to flirt  
-Especially with pick up lines  
-She’d try a pick up line once and swear to never say them ever again  
-Gets advice from Leon but ends up ignoring it  
-Once she gives herself a little pep talk, she is a flirting legend  
-Always the quiet ones smh  
-PICNIC. DATES.  
-Do not try and tell me that Sherry wouldn’t make you a flower crown the second she gets a chance  
-She’s making you the prettiest, most vibrant flower crown even if the only things nearby are weeds and you are going to love it  
-Honestly she’s the second most likely to tell you straight up that she likes you

** Luis: **

-Poor babey thinks you’re ignoring his advances because he’s so flirtatious that he thinks it’s a mystery how you wouldn’t pick up on it  
-Though he does flirt with everyone so it’s not that much of a surprise  
-His pride and ego gets hit whenever you don’t flirt back though  
-So he covers up his pain with more and more flirting rip  
-Eventually will tell you because he wants to either date or get over you and when you tell him you like him too he is over the moon  
-If you explain to him that you just didn’t realise, he is shocked  
-Literally just the pikachu meme

** Marvin: **

-In all honesty, he doesn’t strike me as someone who’d flirt  
-More of a work focused kinda guy set on making Raccoon a better place  
-Will not stop until he’s done that  
-But if you go to the bar with him and his team on a Friday night he may flirt a little bit  
-The most respectful of all of them, and most likely to straight up tell you that he likes you tbh


	3. NSFW threesome w/ Brad & Carlos

-I have to start off with saying that I can’t see either of them being into anything hardcore, but they can both tease a fair amount  
-Especially Carlos, he says the most filthy things you’ve ever heard, and he says it all directly into your ear  
-Brad tries sometimes but ends up getting flustered and just buries his face in your neck  
-You generally end up sandwiched between the two of them, Brad behind and Carlos on top  
-They’re both pretty gentle, as lovers go. Carlos can get frustrated easily, so when he’s had a rough day he might be a little rough, but it’s not that bad. The worst he really gets is a little biting, but never too hard  
-Honestly Carlos seems like the kind of guy who’d go all in for preparing a romantic moment; candles, rose petals, the whole lot  
-Brad feels like he’d be more spontaneous and cheeky, like he makes a few jokes because he’s nervous  
-Brad is almost definitely a service switch, he likes to top but if his partners want he can be a bottom, he’s not too picky   
-Carlos does anything he can to make his partners feel good before he even thinks about getting himself off  
-Also lowkey think Brad has a praise kink, especially when he’s subbing  
-Honestly if both you and Carlos team up on Brad he loses his mind  
-Praise him, tease him, worship him, he gets so flustered and it’s one of the cutest things you could ever fuckin see  
-If you start praising Carlos he’ll turn it on you in seconds, buuuut if you keep going, he’ll get flustered and bury his face in your neck  
-Neither of them are particularly loud until you tease them, but if you do it too much they’re just gonna gang up on you and worship you  
-They both seem like they’d love to worship their partners, both inside the bedroom and out


	4. HUNK & Parker general HCs

**HUNK:**  
-He’s incredibly mysterious, even in a relationship. You’ll know a decent amount about him as a person, but you won’t know anything about him being HUNK  
-He won’t tell you his job, but if you work in the same area you’ll figure it out pretty soon  
-Not really one for physical affection, but he’d hold your hand in public & put a hand on your lower back if someone was getting just a little bit too close  
-Since he doesn’t really like touch, when you cuddle at night it’s more him having one arm around you as you bury your face into his side  
-He’s also really warm? The kind of warm that a sip of hot chocolate on a cold day gives you, he’s just so comforting & the slightest of touches holds the ability to stun you for a short while  
-Subtly protective. It’s not obvious at all, ever, but he feels like he needs to protect you after everything he’s seen, so he keeps a close eye on you whenever you’re both out & about in public

 **Parker:**  
-Such a good cook  
-Seriously, you’ll never go to bed hungry, he makes such delicious meals  
-Even if he’s mad at you, which really doesn’t happen often, he still makes you a huge meal  
-Also really friendly? He’s like a huge, cuddly teddy bear that can make your day in _seconds_  
-He spends every day telling you he loves you, and it’s the most wholesome thing you could ever see  
-Honestly he just loves you so much and wants you to know how much you mean to him  
-He won’t stop showering you in love until you realise how amazing you are  
-I feel like he’d read to pass the time. I have no idea why, it just seems like a thing for him to do


	5. S/O saves them in Raccoon City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters; Leon, Ada, Jill, Claire, Carlos, Marvin, Wesker

** Leon: **

-You’re walking around the RPD, a little scared because you got separated from Leon and that’s not good  
-Plus, there was this thiccc monster on the loose who you really didn’t want to bump into again  
-Being as quiet as you can, you push open a door to the main area. You found your boyfriend! He is looking as gorgeous as ever, but the hulking beast coming right for him isn’t ~~sorry X  
~~ -You can’t just let Leon die, so you gather all your courage and scream “Hey! Over here!” while frantically waving your arms. Leon looks over at you, shocked, then looks at the tyrant and decides that it’s time to go  
-He dashes over to you and you grab his arm, taking him as far away as possible

** Ada: **

-The two of you are chillin’ in the RPD car park, waiting for more orders from Wesker, when you hear the click of claws on stone  
-There’s three zombie dogs in front of you both, all snarling and getting ready to pounce  
-Not wanting to hurt an animal, alive or dead, you grab Ada’s hand and make a sprint for the nearest exit. Another dog blocks your path, growling as she lunges for your girlfriend  
-You’re quick to shove her out of the way, narrowly avoiding the dog’s bite as the two of you leave the room and press your backs against the door  
-She’s thankful you saved her, but a little angry that you put yourself in danger

** Jill: **

-The cold Raccoon air sends a shiver up your spine as you squeeze Jill’s hand for comfort in these terrifying times  
-You knew Nemesis was hunting your girlfriend, but you hadn’t yet seen the madlad for yourself  
-That was about to change :) lucky you  
-He stood before you both, a horrifying monstrosity, and growled out “Starssss…..” before coming towards you with footsteps way too quick for your liking  
-Before rational thought takes over, you grab your girlfriend and run as fast as you can  
-She hugs you close, happy you’re okay, but she does tell you to never do anything like that again

** Claire: **

-The two of you are walking around NEST, trying to find the cure for Sherry, when Big Boy Birkin drops in out of nowhere  
-Claire tells you to go ahead and let her fight him, and you’d have said yes if you didn’t love her, but you do so you settle on hurling the nearest thing directly at the monster  
-It only made him angrier as he swung a pipe at your head  
-You ducked, thank goodness, and pulled Claire out of the room   
-Of course Birkin followed, so you had to go as fast as your legs could carry you and you ended up hiding from him in a supply closet

** Carlos: **

-You got separated from Carlos and you weren’t happy about it, so you stuck to wandering around the streets of Raccoon as quietly as you could to avoid zombie confrontation  
-Everything’s going great until you turn a corner and smack right into someone’s chest  
-That someone is Carlos, so you’re really not complaining  
-Until you see a licker creeping up behind him  
-Acting fast, you pin him to the wall and cover his mouth so that the licker doesn’t hear you  
-He’s a little surprised, but he doesn’t mind having you this close

** Marvin: **

-You’re walking the halls of the RPD, gathering supplies to help you sleep for the night, when you notice Marvin down the hall  
-You smile, coming over to him, only to see that he’s rooted to the spot as two zombie officers make their way towards him  
-Calling his name doesn’t work, tugging his sleeve doesn’t work, so you slip your hand in his and squeeze lightly, pulling him away before the officers can get to him  
-His breaths are shaky, but he’ll be okay with you by his side

** Wesker: **

-He’s normally so good at situations like this, having everything neatly planned out before it happens  
-Yet here he is, surrounded by zombies and you behind him. Not that you couldn’t take care of yourself, but more because he didn’t want you to  
-The hoard seemed to be neverending, but his bullet supply was quickly shortening  
-As soon as you saw him move to reload, you grabbed him by the bicep and almost dragged him away  
-You could escape, you just needed to keep running


	6. Poly HCs w/ Brad & Carlos

-They’re both so sweet and gentle  
-They’d do anything for each other and you, no questions asked  
-You all work so well together too and that’s such a blessing  
-Also both are amazing cooks??? Like you’ll get home from work and see both your boys working in pure harmony in the kitchen, Carlos singing loudly and Brad doing a little dance as he moves around  
-And cuddles??? You can never get away  
-Seriously  
-You’ll wake up in the morning to both of them holding you as close as possible, then when you try to escape Carlos pulls you onto his chest and Brad buries his face in your neck  
-Carlos is so warm?? Brad’s lowkey cold, but with both of them holding you it’s so comforting and you wouldn’t change it for the world  
-Just waking up sandwiched between the two of them is a blessing tbh  
-All snuggled up under the blankets, basking in the sunlight and feeling a light breeze from the window you forgot you left open  
-I feel like Brad would like a dog and Carlos would let him immediately  
-Please let them get a dog  
-Think of coming out of the shower or bath and just seeing Brad asleep on the sofa with the dog laying on top of him  
-It’s really cute right?  
-Now imagine Brad’s head on Carlos’ lap as the dog snuggles into Brad’s chest


	7. Surviving Raccoon - Brad

-You’re walking through Raccoon City, trying to be as quiet as possible in your hunt for other survivors. The last thing you want to do is misstep and alert some of the undead lads roaming the shadows  
-All of a sudden you hear some yelling and gunshots. It could mean a survivor and in this dreadful situation, you could use some company that isn’t rotting  
-Completely ignoring any and all common sense that you may have, you head over to the source of the yelling. You know what you see?  
-Surrounded by a somewhat large group of infected was the most handsome man you’ve ever seen  
-You can’t just let someone so gorgeous _die_ , so you do the next best thing; sprint as fast as you can and grab his hand, practically dragging him away  
-He tells you the directions to the RPD as he tries to get rid of the zombies that are following the two of you  
-Slamming open the huge gate, you sprint inside. He follows, pushing the gate closed as quickly as he can. You gasp for breath, commenting on how that’s as fast as you’ve ever run in your life. Brad nods with a huffed laugh, hands resting on his knees  
-Heading inside the RPD, you take a look around. It’s a big place but there doesn’t seem to be anyone around the main area, alive or dead. You go to report your findings to Brad, but notice his hands shaking as he stares at the security camera footage  
-Gently placing your hand on his shoulder, you ask if he’s okay. He isn’t, but he smiles weakly at you and mentions a way out of the RPD that should be safer than the streets  
-Knowing he’s a police officer, you join him. He’s friendly and cute, what could go wrong?  
-What could go wrong is a huge monstrosity haunting the halls of the RPD, chasing around another survivor. You had a few close encounters as you tried to escape, but all was going decent  
-You eventually bump into Claire and Sherry, deciding to team up since being a group was better than being alone  
-Being in NEST was horrible though; unfamiliar territory, worse monsters, and Birkin is back!  
-While running away from a super licker he stumbles over his feet, grabbing onto your arm for support as you pull him into a room to hide  
-After hours of fighting and being chased, you’re finally sitting on the train to go home. Sure, Birkin came back bigger and badder than ever, but someone else can take care of that, you deserve a rest  
-Lucky for you, there’s a gorgeous man who would really like a hug  
-He sits next to you, resting his head against your shoulder. Acting on instinct, you rest your head against his and close your eyes. What an eventful night this has been


	8. Krauser general HCs

-I believe that he’d take a while to trust someone. It doesn’t matter how he knows them, what they do, what they mean to him, he will take a long time to trust them fully  
-But I also believe that when he does trust them, he puts all of his faith into them. Like not just “oh yeah, you can make dinner and I don’t think you’d poison it” but more of a “I’d let you fly a plane blindfolded with me as the only passenger”  
-That being said, he’s still very responsible and somewhat stoic  
-He’s really kind though, he’d cuddle up with you after a long day  
-Ugh lord, his cuddles, he’s always so warm and he just _engulfs_ you in so much love and holds you so close it’s so perfect   
-Plus, his arms?? Just _look_ at them and try to tell me that they wouldn’t be perfect to hold you close in bed as the sun shines through your curtains, your alarm telling you to get to work but Krauser saying “just five more minutes” in that sleep-groggy voice with such messy hair  
-Waking up in the mornings with him is such a blessing  
-He can’t cook though  
-Seriously he can do most things but do not let him near the oven your house will be in flames in seconds  
-He’s great at a lot of other things though, like cleaning and organising  
-It may be a surprise but he’s great at keeping house plants  
-Get him a terrarium for his birthday and he’s gonna treasure it forever  
-But to be honest, he’d treasure anything you got him. He’s a sweet guy under that whole working for Wesker thing  
-He loves to kiss your forehead, especially if you’re shorter than him  
-Dates with him are fantastic too because while he doesn’t know a thing about being intimate and talking, he’s very funny  
-He just loves you so much and it really shows


	9. Poly HCs w/ Leon & Wesker

-Oh boy  
-Anon I love you this concept fuelled me with so much love  
-First of all, they do _not_ get along at first. It takes a while and you have to have some experience with both of them or it doesn’t work, but once you’ve got that trust it is so beautiful  
-Let’s ignore the entire plot of Resident Evil 5 for ~~ever~~ now and pretend he didn’t try to destroy the world because I really don’t think it’d work otherwise  
-Leon, after a _long_ chat, is alright to test things out with Wesker, but he’s pretty protective over you because he knows what Albert is capable of and he’s pretty wary  
-Leon can’t cook for shit so it’s all up to Albert and maybe you, but that’s alright because Albert is a god when it comes to food  
-Seriously, he’s fantastic and will not tolerate take out or instant noodles. Unless you both beg him, on your knees, with puppy dog eyes and many promises  
-Ugh just imagine coming home from work and hearing Leon singing while Albert makes dinner, it’s such a soothing sight  
-They both love to spoil you, too. Wesker buys you so many things it’s insane and sometimes you feel so insanely guilty that it hurts. Leon’s better at cracking jokes and will make you cry with laughter whenever you need him to  
-Cuddles with both of them are insanely comforting?? Like your day could be absolutely horrendous but being in their arms for a minute just dissolves most bad feelings  
-Of course some feelings can’t be yeeted but Leon’s great at distracting and Wesker provides a logical, problem solving approach to it. Honestly, one of the best poly relationships around


End file.
